Misguided Learning
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: Who knew museums could be so fun? Or in Sasuke's case... So expensive! NaruSasu, OneShot, PWP, Yaoi.
1. Misguided Learning

_**Summary: **Who knew museums could be so much fun? Or in Sasuke's case; so expensive! NaruSasu. AU. PWP. OneShot._

_**RubyNote: **Right, well. I am going to say this quickly; I used to have an account on here with the same name. Sinful-Desire-x. But someone hacked it, and deleted everything so I had to make this account. I'm trying to get everything back, but I've changed laptops and it's hard... I was so upset when I found out someone did that and was going to give up on writing. But I decided not to let it stop me and so I have this new story. For anyone that remembers me or my other stories, at the moment I have chapter one of one of them and will post that soon. But I don't know if I can find the rest. So I might rewrite it, I don't know. Anyway, I've wasted too much of your time. On with the show! Also, I am forever without a beta :( Someone fancy helping me out? -Cute pleading face-_

**Warnings: **Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Lemon, Swearing, Bad humour.

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, we fan-girls do not have any ownership of Naruto or the respective characters. But I suppose if we did, it would not be suitable for most TV channels to air. Hehe._

**M **i s g u i d e d **L **e a r n i n g .

~S-D-X~

**M**useums were not Naruto's idea of fun. Sure, when he was six and the school first took him to the museum, it was exciting and fun; but that changes when you get into high school and realize the two schools take you on the same trip... every damn year.

Why? Well, Naruto liked to think it was to torture him. And honestly? It was _working!_

The blonde sighed as he heard for about the thousand time about the settlement of the Roman's in some time he couldn't care less about, his hand resting snugly in his cute boyfriends. He smiled lightly to himself, watching his partners moonlight skin in the light from a window above, making it positively glow.

His deep black - almost blue - hair shining in its quirky but still sexy style, the choppy spikes protruding from the back of his head and the sleek and stylish bangs framing his face and those sweet pink lips that Naruto had tasted a thousand times or more.

Uchiha Sasuke was surely the most amazing boyfriend. Sure he was a bastard, and had an ego as big as Mt. Everest, but behind all the sarcasm and insults, the raven was a cute, sweet and caring guy... you just had to look deep, _deep _down. How the great Uchiha, wet dream _extraordinaire_ ever fell for the idiot blonde was a mystery to even Naruto. But he would never complain, his life had been changed for the better when he met the raven beauty.

Said raven glances up at his blonde boyfriend, smiling softly, a small smile he reserves only for his _dobe._ Naruto smiles back brightly, his arm snaking from the ravens and wrapping around the slightly smaller male's shoulders, loving how they fit together. It was almost like Sasuke was made for him, sure the raven was by no means feminine, but he did have slight curves, and although he was fairly toned, studying -unlike his blonde counterpart- overtook gym needs and somehow, Naruto had managed to become more bulky than the raven, which suited the blonde perfectly, he liked to protect his precious things, and Sasuke was top of his list.

"Uzumaki, stop drooling over Uchiha and hurry up, your holding him - and the rest of the class up!" Their teacher, a fairly good looking brunette, a small scar marring his features, but somehow making him seem more defined and charming, spoke with a hint of warmness to the blonde in an otherwise stern voice.

Sasuke turned to the blonde with a frown, glancing to check the rest of the class had trailed off further into the museum before lifting graceful fingers to brush softly against a scarred cheek.

"Dobe, is something wrong?" he asks, concern evident in the deep onyx eyes, making Naruto smile. Although an outsider may think the raven had just delivered an insult, the name had become somewhat of their own little pet names, neither being much into the affectionate 'babe, honey, sweetie' crap most teens seemed to be spewing nowadays.

"Teme," The counterpart was said fondly before a tanned head was moved closer to the raven, delivering a sweet peck on sweet lips. "I'm fine, just bored of this place... You know my attention isn't the best." Naruto chuckled lightly.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, looking around before quickly pulling the blonde into a nearby door, hoping to avoid the group and more boring exhibits, flinching when a mop handle managed to hit his head.

The blonde kitsune -Sasuke liked to think his childhood scars made him look much like a fox- laughed, forcing a glare from the raven who was most definately not pouting.

Said blonde just shrugged, leaning closer, and causing his boyfriend to stumble back a few steps at the positively predatory look in the blonde's eyes.

"WH–What are you doing?" Cursing himself for stuttering, Sasuke stood, crossing his arms on his chest, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who just smirked.

"Why, my dear Sasuke... is there any particular reason you dragged me into a supply closet? Much less one with dress up items in?" the words were delivered sweetly and teasingly, but for Sasuke it was like someone had jumped out of the dark and grabbed him as he realized the implications coming from his perverted boyfriend.

"What? The- I was simply getting us away from the group and to some privacy!" he did not squeak either, and anyone to disagree would be severely punished. And he most definately did not, under any circumstance blush when he realized how his words could be comprehended.

"Privacy eh?" the blonde whispered huskily into a pale ear, his breath ghosting Sasuke's skin, making the raven shudder lightly in pleasure -damn his sensitive skin!

When the raven refused to answer and instead cross his arms in a disapproving manner, the blonde tried a different tactic. "Ne Sasuke... you remember when you broke your brother's favorite 'Ear Candy' headphones?" He asks, Sasuke's eyes widening comically shaking his head harshly, knowing what was next, "...And I took the blame, and you said you seriously owed me a favour?" A pink tongue moved to moisten chapped lips, the raven nodding with dread

Two sky blue eyes turned to glance at a maiden's outfit on a hanger, a small smirk falling on plump lips.

"It's time to pay up." The words were softly spoken, but Sasuke felt dread seep through his entire body.

"No way. Not a chance, that's fucking _woman's _clothes idiot!" The patented Uchiha glare was in place, but to no avail, the damn blonde seemed to be immune. Sasuke didn't understand his boyfriend's obsession with putting him in female clothes, to him it seemed stupid. He was a _guy _and Naruto was meant to be _gay_; as in... Not liking _girls._

Naruto simply shook his head, looking calmly at the raven, "Perhaps then, I should inform Itachi who the real culprit was?" he says calmly, slowly taking out his cell, ever present a cocky smirk on his lips.

"N...no! I.. Fine..." his arms crossed to show his displeasure, Sasuke growled low in his throat as the accursed maiden's dress was placed into his hands and his boyfriend's sly eyes watching him.

But Sasuke still had his pride – albeit slightly bruised along with his ego – but he was not going to make it seem like he was a child who had to be forced. He was an Uchiha and if he was going to do this stupid thing, then damnit! He was not going to take it lying down!

Sliding off his neatly pressed school attire and folding it neatly to put on a shelf, the raven slips on the dainty little dress, frowning lightly at it. "Dobe, whatever you have planned, it will be a bad idea... I think this is an actual piece from the Victorian era, if we ruin it, we will be severely in the shit.."

Naruto snorts, shaking his head "We're not going to ruin it, I'll be super careful..." he says lightly, winking at the raven. "...With the dress."

Sasuke barely had any time to think as two hungry lips came crashing down against his own, his eyes reflexively closing and a small sigh escaping into the kiss. Flinching, the raven realized how submissive he was currently being and hands suddenly gripped onto strong shoulders, a tongue pushing forcefully into the blonde's wet cavern, starting an intense battle for dominance.

**~~~WARNING! YAOI LEMON STARTS HERE! DON'T LIKE... THEN WHY THE F***K DID YOU CLICK ON THIS STORY?~~~**

Fingertips gripping into raven hair, nails biting the tan skin even through a white shirt and a furious rocking of hips into the other.

Neither sure who started it, but the fire in both bodies igniting with a single kiss. Pale hands impatiently clawing at button's to expose warm flesh to their fingertips, nails dragging along the caramel expanse, dragging a ragged moan from the owner and subsequently breaking the heated kiss.

"Fu—Fuck! Na... Naruto!" The raven pants against his lover's skin, his treacherous body grinding heavily into the taller males. "We... We can't do Th-this here..."

A dark chuckle was his only reply as Sasuke found him hoisted onto a small table, objects crashing to the floor as a tanned arm swept them roughly from the surface.

A sharp bite accompanied with a soothing tongue had Sasuke writhing beneath the blonde, even before sun kissed hands and nimble fingers reached inside his boxers to stroke roughly at his hardening member.

Hot breaths set every nerve in the pal teen's ear on edge, warmth spreading and coiling through his veins, his hips bucking up into his boyfriend's hand, soft pants and whimpers falling from his lips.

"How does it feel my Sasu-koi? Does it feel good? Or would you rather feel my mouth around you... taking you in inch by inch into my warm cavern... sucking you and running my teeth on your hard flesh..." The words were moaned against a pale ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the raven's body. Gods he was a sucker for Naruto's 'Bedroom Voice'.

He knew how this would end... he knew the blonde wanted him to beg, but his pride would never allow him to just beg... and he knew what would be next, and honestly, all thoughts of their time limit and the fact people might be listening flew out of the window when a nail grazed the slit on the head of his shaft.

"Nhh, fuck!" Biting his lip to keep in his moans the raven shook his head, he was not going to beg, not yet... but suddenly his eye were wide, and a low gasp of shocked pleasure leaving his mouth when a hot mouth covered his member without him begging, surprising the raven completely. This was not how it normally went; he always had to beg for a blowjob from the blonde... what was his game... why was he being so willing today?

Not that Sasuke was complaining really, it wasn't often the blonde actually gave him oral, but there had to be some—"ohh!" All coherent thoughts disintegrated as a talented mouth worked around his member, the equally talented tongue swirling over his hot flesh with vigor forcing ragged and even choked moans from the flushed raven. Then the mouth moved lower, until he could feel the head of his member reach the wall of Naruto's throat, the muscles working to constrict around him as the blonde swallowed and moaned at the taste, sending delicious shivers through the raven's shaft, making him grip forcefully into sunshine locks, his head hitting the shelves behind him, his whole body starting to shake lightly from the building orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach.

And suddenly, it was all gone... Sasuke felt a whimper of loss travel up his throat and felt the humiliation colour his cheeks when it slipped past his lips to be heard by the blonde.

"Now, now Sasuke... you know I'll always take care of you..."

Yes, and _that _compared with the blonde's sadistic humour is what Sasuke was afraid of.

His legs being spread slowly by tanned hands and the blonde hair slipping lower under the dress made Sasuke's eyes wide. _Oh please god no! He knows I can't be quiet when he does that–_

"Ahh!"

His back arched at an almost impossible angle, the raven let out a hoarse half scream when a pink tongue was forced roughly into his puckered hole, shockwaves of pleasure splintering out throughout his body at the extremely sensitive area, one hand fisting in blonde locks his other being forced over his mouth to hold in his partial screams as the tongue worked to loosen his entrance for penetration.

Struggling to contain his moans even behind the safety of his hand, the raven's body convulsing slightly in pleasure as his skilled boyfriend spread his cheeks, giving himself more access to delve deeper into the tight space, his tongue twisting and flicking igniting the raven's desperation for release.

And the tongue, much like the mouth from before was gone... no release, just an almost painful build up.

And that's when he snapped.

And his pride was bruised once more.

"P...please! F...fuck me... now! I..I.. Can't wait... N..Naruto-Sama!"

A smirk and the sound of a zipper was the raven's reply as he was hoisted against the wall, a pair of lips cashing down onto his with a hungry urgency, stealing the breath from the Uchiha, his arms winding around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer as something was pressed against his entrance.

Breaking the kiss with a hoarse cry, all ideals of keeping quiet slipped from the raven's mind as his boyfriend filled him in one demanding thrust, expertly hitting his prostate and making his body convulse with pleasure, hitting an unexpected orgasm, his seed releasing to be caught in the cloth of the dress.

His body collapsing onto the blondes, Sasuke was unprepared as a harsh thrust was delivered to his sensitized prostate, making his whole body convulse in a slightly pained pleasure, his spent member twitching at the contact as the thrusts continued.

"Nhh... t...too much.. I...I can't...!"

The blonde made no verbal reply, deciding to use his mouth for more... productive things – such as biting down on the juncture of Sasuke's neck and sucking roughly, causing another cry to spill from the raven's lips, talented hands groping at his butt and dragging blunt nails down his thighs.

Sasuke found himself already hard as his sounds became louder from the intense pleasure from his boyfriend who always knew where to touch to get him to scream and plead for more, making him a quivering mess of sensation.

Both so caught up in their passion, they failed to notice when the door to the closet was slowly opened, revealing the stunned faces of their teachers and fellow student's, staring wide eyed at the erotic sight before them.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands tense harshly against his legs, and a particularly hard thrust against the raven's prostate and the feeling of his boyfriends essence spilling out against the bundle of nerves had the raven screaming out a broken version of his boyfriend's name as said boyfriend bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle his own pleasure. His second release hitting him and staining the dress more.

As both boys engaged in a soft and slightly sloppy kiss, hearts were appearing in the eyes of half the female population of their group, and a fan-girl scream reaching their ears, making them break apart quickly.

A cough and a firm, but slightly embarrassed voice broke the tension, "Boys, get dressed and meet me in the reception area. You both have detention until you graduate."

With that the door was closed, and a yep was heard from behind the door as a pissed off Uchiha came storming out some minutes later.

Followed by his boyfriend who was sporting a black eye and a smug smile.

The smile was short lived though as Iruka-sensei cornered them both, his face more dangerous than was natural on the usually caring man's face.

"YOU BOTH... HAVE STAINED A PRICELESS DRESS THAT HAD BEEN RESTORED!" He growled, glaring more at the blonde who had the decency to look a little guilty.

"W...we didn't know it was... real... I.. thought it was just a fake replication!" He defends, his eyes showing slight fear towards his favorite teachers wrath.

"Well it wasn't! And now it will cost over five thousand pounds just to clean it without ruining it!" The brunette man could feel a vein popping in his head that amount of money was not something one could just throw away–

"Relax Iruka-Sensei, I'll write them a check. It's not that bad."

– Of course, that is, if you were not Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was just lucky his boyfriend was the heir to such an important company, otherwise he would be paying them back scrubbing floors until he was in university.

"Fine. But make no mistake, you are both still in trouble!" With that, the teacher took the check from the raven, leaving to hand it to the museum operator.

"I still think it was worth it." The blonde's words were followed by a swift knock to the back of his head courtesy of his boyfriend.

"Idiot." An inhuman smirk reaches the pale boys lips as he looked at the raven, a sudden thought coming to his mind.

Naruto didn't like that look... it promised bad times for the blonde, and the words following the smirk confirmed his fears.

"Hn, looks like _you _owe _me _a favour now dobe."

And for the first time in Naruto's life...

He was _speechless._

* * *

><p><strong>RubyNote: <strong>_So, love it? Hate it? Let me know! Any criticism gladly recieved. And wish me luch on finding all my old sotries to put them back up!_

_Why do people feel the need to hack others accounts and destroy them like that anyway? And to make it worse, I just found they are on my profile, claiming to be me and talking about putting MY stories back up to get the credit... They changed the name now to Sinful-Seductress-x so don't be fooled, they are not me!_

_That is all from me for now! R&R! Thnkies! -hands out cookies to any reviewers-  
><em>


	2. Note from Author

**N **o t e **F **r o m **A **u t h e r . . .

_Right, so. Seeing as in just a couple of days this story got such good feedback and love, (thank you all!) I am considering a sequal for Sasuke to get his own back! There is a pole on my profile, I want everyone to vote and decide on whether they want to have a sequal... but there's a catch! I also want fresh, original idea's, so everyone get on your thinking gear and email me! The link should be in my profile! The winner will have the story dedicated to them as a prize! And will have the oppertunity to read it before I post it on here!_

_So, my lovely yaoi fans! Get voting!_

_Ja!  
><em>


End file.
